punkfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Extreme Noise Terror
thumb|300px|Extreme Noise Terror – Logo thumb|right|300 px Extreme Noise Terror bzw. ENT aus Ipswich, im Osten von England, wurde 1985 gegründet. Die Band macht seitdem Crustcore an der Grenze zum Grindcore. Sehr cool ist der Doppelgesang. Bei Extreme Noise Terror haben viele berühmte Leute gespielt. Mick Harris (Napalm Death von Ende 1985 bis Mitte 1991) kam Ende 1986 und blieb bis Mitte 1988. Mark Greenway (Napalm Death seit 1989) sang bei einem Album in 1997. Der eine Hauptsänger Phil Vane starb 2011 mit 46 Jahren - woran ?! : → Siehe auch Electro Hippies, Nausea (LA), Sound anhören thumb|250px|Extreme Noise Terror – Band Erstmal ein paar Hörproben ... *'Awakening' – (video, 4:09 min) *'Religion Is Fear' – (audio, 1:21 min) - yes ! Die Alben von Extreme Noise Terror Extreme Noise Terror haben seit 1986 sechs eher kurze Alben gemacht, dazu einige Splits und EPs. Zuletzt kam 2015 ein selbstbetiteltes Album. *1986 – Radioactive Earslaughter – (Split mit Chaos UK, Herbst 1986) *1989 – A Holocaust in Your Head – 1. Album (Head Eruption) *1990 – The Peel Sessions 87'-90' – (Strange Fruit Records) *1995 – Retro-Bution – 2. Album (Best of, Earache Records) *1997 – Damage 381 – 3. Album (Earache Records) - mit 381 bpm, ist das viel ? *2001 – Being and Nothing – 4. Album (Candlelight Records) *2002 – Live at the Fulham Greyhound London 1989 – Livealbum (Cherry Red) *2008 – Law of Retaliation – 5. Album (Osmose Productions) *2015 – Extreme Noise Terror – 6. Album 1. Album – A Holocaust in Your Head thumb|250px|1. Album – A Holocaust in Your HeadDas erste volle Album A Holocaust in Your Head (WP) wurde in drei Tagen im November 1988 aufgenommen und 1989 veröffentlicht. *Crustcore / Grindcore - 13 / 15 Tracks, knappe 22:46 min - 1989 bei Head Eruption A Holocaust in Your Head ... ;Seite A : 01 – Statement – 2:02 – 02 – Deceived – 1:58 – 03 – Take the Strain – 1:11 – 04 – Conned Through Life – 1:13 – 05 – We the Helpless – 0:49 – 06 – Show Us You Care – 2:59 – ;Seite B : 07 – Innocence to Ignorance – 1:26 – 08 – Use Your Mind – 2:03 – 09 – Murder – 2:08 – 10 – Another Nail in the Coffin – 1:35 – 11 – Raping the Earth – 1:25 – 12 – Bullshit Propaganda – 1:55 – 13 – If Your Only in It for the Music (S.O.D. Off!) – 2:02 – Das komplette Album gibt es auch. 2. Album – Retro-Bution Das zweite ENT-Album Retro-Bution wurde aufgenommen und im Januar oder März 1995 veröffentlicht. *14 Tracks, 30:40 min - 1995 bei Earache Records Retro-Bution Weblinks *Homepage – wird seit 2015 auf Bandcamp umgeleitet - (bis 2014: gleich fett mit Lärm) *Wikipedia – (englisch) - ein Lexikon-Artikel, mit interessanter Bandgeschichte. *Encyclopaedia Metallum - (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte der Band *Last.fm – Musik hören Kategorie:Crust Kategorie:England Kategorie:Album 2015